jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Midler
Introduction Midler (ミドラー Midorā) is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders, and one of the two female characters in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage For The Future. She is the last of DIO's assassins the heroes encounter before entering Egypt and uses The High Priestess, a stand capable of quickly shifting itself into inanimate objects, as well as changing its size. While in the manga she only appeared on a single page in a very generic manner, CAPCOM requested Hirohiko Araki to redesign her specifically for this game. Ever since, this has become Midler's main look, although, oddly enough, the anime retained the original design. In the game, Midler is a diverse neutral focused character with alot of good tools but lacks strong combo potential. She is a character for those who care about footsies more than combos. 'Pros & Cons' + Very solid all around + Good spacing tools that allow her to keep the flow of the game at any range + Powerful super moves, including an unblockable and an air-unblockable one + Her j.B is potentially the best cross-up in the game + Strong grab gives her 50/50 in some matchups + Some very meaty attacks - Very limited combo potential - Advanced combos are quite situational and hard to perform - Her Stand On moveset is much more lacking compared to Stand Off - Some of her attacks cause the Stand to 'separate' from Midler, thus resulting in increased damage taken when Midler is punished Movelist 'Stand OFF' 'Normals' 5A - Midler does a quick jab. Poor range but comes out fairly fast. Sometimes useful as a quick anti-air. 5B - Midler performs a downwards angled kick. Hits low. Very quick and good inside of combos. 5C - High Priestess appears and swipes at the opponent. Does high damage and can be used inside of combos. 2A - Midler does a quick low kick. Hits further than her jab and can combo into itself and most of her other normals with the exception of 6B, 5C, and 2C. 2B - High Priestess stabs the opponent with her nails. Good as a fast poke but doesn't combo into many things. 2C - High Priestess appears as a big head and bites the ground. It's an amazing sweep with high priority, range, and damage. Works best as a meaty and can combo off jumping attacks. j.A - Midler does a quick kick with her knee. Works great as an instant overhead. j.B - Midler does a far-reaching horizontal kick. Good air-to-air and can crossup the opponent. j.C - High Priestess appears and performs a slashing attack in midair. Covers a very long range though you will have a hard time hitting some crouching opponents with it. Amazing air-to-air due to high priority. 'Dashing Normals' d.5A/5B/5C or d.5A/5B/5C - Midler does a magical flip in midair that hits the opponent twice. This move becomes risky as it is unsafe when opponent pushblocks the first hit. On hit, it can lead to a tick grab or you can cancel it into 236A/B/C/S for a combo/frame trap. d.2A - Minimally slower startup but the same amount of recovery as 2A, which turns it into an amazing combo starter. d.2B - Visually the same as 2B. d.2C - Visually the same as 2C. Long range plus the speed from dash allow this move to travel a long distance which makes it incredibly useful. 'Command Normals' 6C/4C (Close) - High Priestess enters the opponents body and smashes them on the floor 3 times. One of the better grabs in the game as it does slightly higher damage compared to other grabs and leads to okizeme. 6B - High Priestess turns into a spinning saw in front of Midler while she poses in place, hitting once. Pretty useless. 3B - Same kick animation as 2A but it's slower and moves her forward while kicking. Can be used as a replacement for 5B in some combos. j.2C - A dropkick style move. Midler stops all air momentum and High Priestess transforms into a steel beam that slams into the opponent at roughly 45° angle. Once the attack hits the ground, Midler backflips away, which makes the recovery very long. Quite a risky move to use, though it's good at beating opponents midair and can serve as a quick overhead. By hitting the opponent at a very specific angle, this move can be occasionally canceled into special/super moves, which allows you to combo after the move or at least make it safer on block. Guard Cancel ''(Stand Off) - '''623 + A/B/C (While Blocking)' High Priestess turns into an excavator and performs a quick version of s.2C. Quick Guard Cancel that covers a fairly decent range, though it's much shorter than it appears. Launches opponent away on hit. 'Stand ON' 'Normals' s.5A - High Priestess does a fast slashing attack. Becomes a quick 4 hit auto combo if mashed. s.5B - High Priestess transforms into scissors that cut towards the opponent head. Fast poke, although it whiffs against most crouching opponents. Can cancel into itself up to 2 times. Useful for meter building. s.5C - High Priestess transforms into a spinning saw that moves forwards. Good priority, can be used as a meaty. Hits 3 times. Note that if Midler is hit while performing this move, she'll take increased damage as if she was in the remote mode. s.2A - High Priestess stabs the opponent with her nails quickly. Becomes a quick 4 hit auto combo if mashed. Hits high except for the last hit, which hits low. s.2B - High Priestess appears as a big head and bites the ground. Faster than 2C but doesn't sweep the opponent. Hits low. s.2C - High Priestess turns into an excavator and quickly swipes upwards. Launches on hit. Can be used as a mediocre anti-air, but the hitbox is smaller than it appears. j.s.A - High Priestess does a horizontal slash. Solid range all around. j.s.B - Same as j.s.A but does way more damage. j.s.C - Very similar move to j.C but has a slightly longer hitbox. It can be hard to hit crouching characters with it. 'Dashing Normals' d.s.5A - Same as s.2B but does less damage. Very useless. Hits low. d.s.5B/d.s.2B - Same as s.2B. Quite useless. Hits low. d.s.2A - Though it has the appearance of s.2A, it functions just like d.s.5A. Hits low. Just as useless as the rest. d.s.5C/d.s.2C - Significantly slower version of s.2C. Avoid using it. 'Command Normals' s.4A - High Priestess does a quick upwards slash which covers a slightly longer distance but is also slower. Just like s.5A, it can turn into a 4 hit auto combo. s.6C - High Priestess turns into a spinning saw that goes forward in a downwards angled curve. Hits 3 times. Note that if Midler is hit while performing this move, she'll take increased damage as if she was in the remote mode. s.4C - High Priestess turns into a spinning saw that goes upwards instead of forward. Hits 3 times. It doesn't make a good anti-air but can sometimes connect with opponents launched by 236S or 2C. Note that if Midler is hit while performing this move, she'll take increased damage as if she was in the remote mode. j.s.2C - Midler stops all air momentum while High Priestess turns into a weight and falls straight down. Horrible, horrible move. AVOID USING IT AT ALL COSTS. Hits 2 times, but only knocks down on second hit. Has horrible hitbox. While it can still cross up the opponent, it's unsafe on block and the second hit often misses anyway. s.6C/4C (Close) - Same as the Stand Off grab. Just as useful. Guard Cancel ''(Stand On) - '''s.623 + A/B/C' (While Blocking) High Priestess turns into an excavator and performs a quick version of s.2C. Quick Guard Cancel that covers a fairly decent range, though it's much shorter than it appears. Launches opponent away on hit. Special Moves Harpoon Shot ''- '''236 + A/B/C or s.236 + A/B/C' High Priestess turns into a harpoon launcher and fires straight towards the opponent. A fast projectile special. Low damage but can easily catch the opponent off guard. Due to the projectile's speed, this move can be very effective during projectile wars and can easily interrupt opponents. Can be canceled into from 5A, 2A, 5B, 3B, and 5C. Depending on the button pressed, the projectile's speed changes minimally, with C version being the fastest and by far the most useful one. Stand On version is almost the same except the recovery is faster. Good for applying pressure from fullscreen. Motor Head ''- '''214 + A/B/C or 214 + A/B/C' High Priestess turns into a car that depending on the button pressed, comes out of the ground and launches the opponent on hit. After deploying High Priestess to attack, Midler can freely move during this attack. It's a great move that can be used for zoning, applying pressure, and it makes one of the best anti-airs in the game since it cannot be blocked midair. You can also use it for frame traps against opponents that respect you too much or pushblock a ton, especially after 2C. Depending on the button pressed, the car will appear at different distances. A - In front of Midler B - A bit further from Midler C - Furthest away from Midler, almost fullscreen. (Fullscreen on indoor stages that do not zoom out while characters are in the corners.) Note that while this move is happening you lose the ability to block. Sometimes rolling is the safest option to follow up with. The Stand On version functions in exactly the same way, however, Midler is unable to move while the attack is happening and will receive increased damage if she's punished. It's best to avoid using this move because it's just not worth the risk. Iron Wild - 623 + A/B/C or s.623 + A/B/C Midler summons High Priestess as a Weight that stomps down in front of her. Can be used as an overhead in between attacks but it's really not worth the hassle. It doesn't do high damage and High Priestess is punishable even on hit unless Midler follows up with an attack of her own, which in some situations isn't even possible. Avoid using it unless you're about to KO the opponent and need a quick mixup. The Stand On version has Midler recover the same amount of time as High Priestess, making this move even more useless. Quick Stand Activation Attack (Stand Off) ''- '''236 + S' High Priestess appears and slashes upwards, launching the opponent on hit. Uses the same animation as j.C and covers a good distance. Can confirm out of all of Midler's normals, making it a simple combo ender. Super Moves Megaton Harpoon Strike - 236 + AA or s.236 + AA High Priestess turns into a harpoon launcher and fires straight towards the opponent. Upon impact, the harpoon pins the opponent to the wall as Midler summons multiple other harpoons and launches them towards the opponent. Harpoon can pass through other projectiles, making it a good move against zoners. Has good invincibility frame but unfortunately low damage. After the last hit the opponent is launched up where you can follow up with another move before they recover. If whiffed, Midler takes a long while to recover, so make sure this move connects with the opponent at the very least. The Stand On version is pretty much exactly the same. Motor Show - 214 + AA or s.214 + AA Midler summons a barrage of Cars that strike from the ground one after another in different colors. Each car launches on hit and is air-unblockable, making it a great reversal tool. Though the startup is very slow making it impossible to combo into this super by any normal means, it's fully invincible, and if it hits, it will cause hard knockdown. If opponent blocks this super, you can attempt to mix them up, however, remember to not hit the opponent with your normals as the super is hitting them because that gives them a window to tech out or just fall out of range of the next car. This super does generally high damage, but if it hits a midair opponent, not all cars might connect. You can attempt okizeme after the super is done or attacks the opponent before they hit the ground. Midler is unable to move while performing this super in Stand On, making it not only much more risky to do, but also makes you unable to perform mixups as it happens. Avoid using the Stand On version as it's not worth the risk. Also, you will receive increased damage if you're punished. Dinner Time - 623 + AA or s.623 + AA Midler crouches down and High Priestess appears as a big mouth under the opponent. If jumped into or not jumped out of, the opponent falls down into the mouth of High Priestess, getting chomped down for massive damage. While it doesn't have as many invincibility frames as her other supers, it can be used as a long distance punish, which is especially useful versus zoners. You can hit some characters after they fly out from High Priestess' mouth with some normals, though sometimes it's better to just leave them alone as you can perform okizeme after they land. If the super misses and Midler is punished before she recovers, she'll take increased damage even in Stand Off. The Stand On version is the same as the Stand Off one. Tandem Attack - 214 + S or s.214 + S Combos A lot of Midler's combos consist of her hitconfirming into 236+S out of her normals or going into her Stand On magic series chain combo of her jabs. Basic Combos Stand OFF j.A/B/C, 5C, 236+A/B/C/S - You can combo into 5C easily out of jumping attacks. j.A/B/C, 2C - Easy way to get a hard knockdown on the opponent. j.C works the best in this case. d.2A, 5A/2A, 5B/3B xx 236+A/B/C/S - Some links into a special. Linking into the harpoon requires negative edge or very fast input unless following up with 236+S which is much easier. If the combo started from j.A or j.B you can skip using d.2A as it might be hard to perform, but if you landed a j.C close to the ground, go for it. d.2A, 5A/2A, 5B/3B xx 236+AA, 4S+C - Canceling into the super is extremely tight. You can follow up with a quick attack after the super is done if you're close to the wall. d.2A, 5A, 2A, 3B, 236+S - Optimized string into 236+S. d.2A, 2A, 2A, 5S+A/2S+A>s.2B>s.5C - Links into Stand On chain combo. s.2B can be replaced with s.5B but it does generally less damage and whiffs against some crouching characters. d.2A, 5A, 5C, 236+A/B/C ... - 5A into 5C is a 1f link. Very hard to perform but also quite rewarding. Leads into an infinite loop in the corner. You can use 236+S to end the combo after 5C. Stand ON j.s.A/B/C, s.5A/s.2A>2B>5C - Jumping attack into most damaging chain combo. Very simple, yet effective. Sadly it's also the best she can do in Stand On. Intermediate Combos From this point onward, all combos will start from Stand OFF only. j.C, d.2A, 3B, 214+S {(5A*4, 5B, 5C*n) jump over opponent, d.2A must hit after fourth s.5A from Tandem, 2A*n}, 2A, 2A, S+2A>2B>5C - Basic combo using a Tandem. Might not work against some shorter or crouching characters. Advanced Combos (Corner Only) 623+C, 2A, 5A, 5C xx 236+C, d.2A, 5A, 5C xx 236+C, d.2A, 5A, 5B xx 236+AA, S+4C - 5A into 5C is a 1f link. It leads to an infinite in the corner. You also need to cancel into 236+AA out of 5B very quickly for it to combo as it's very tight. Stand Crash Combos j.C, d.2A, 3B, 214+S {(5A*3, 5B*3, 5A*3) jump over opponent, d.2A must hit right after third s.5B from Tandem}, 5A, 2B, !SC 623+AA, S+6C - You need to delay 623+AA for just a few frames so that it hits just as opponent recovers from the stun caused by Stand Crash. After Stand Crash you can follow-up with another attack, though it's rather difficult in some cases. j.B, 3B xx 214S {(5A*4, 5B*4, 5A*3-4) d.j.B, d.2A, 2A*n until Tandem ends}, 2A, 5A, 2B !SC, d.2A, 2A, 3B xx 214S (5A*4>5B*3-4, 5C*n), d.j.B, d.2A, 2A*n until Tandem ends, d.2A, 2A, S+2A>2B>5C - Small Stand Gauge: j.C, 5C xx 214+S (5B x4) j.B, 5B !SC xx 623+AA Medium Stand Gauge: j.C, 5C xx 214+S (5B x6) j.B, 5B !SC xx 623+AA Long Stand Gauge: j.C, 5C xx 214+S (5A, 5B x6) j.B, 5A, 5B !SC xx 623+AA (For all 3 of these you want to land the j.B between the second to last 5B from the tandem then link out of it. You may also need to delay the 623+AA cancel for a bit like in the other Stand Crash combo. Of note is the fact that after the 623+AA, on some characters that hit the ground abnormally slow you may be able to juggle a 236+S, for example Hol Horse. General Strategy Overview Midler is a weird character. She's a diverse character that can be played however you want her to be played. Somewhat like Iori from The King of Fighters who has everything and is a versatile character overall. Only Midler's moveset is deemed to be weird because of it's true purpose. The one character that I can truly compare her to is Orochi Shermie. Because her electric balls works in the same fashion as Midler's cars. Cars are used for anti-airs, and her harpoon can be used for zoning or pressure. Her grab is one of the best in the game and her mixup game normally comes from that. and she has a useful super move (214+AA). She's one of those character where you're mainly focusing on neutral since she's limited on other tools. She's mid-tier as well. Not too strong and not too weak. Okizeme She should focus on tech chasing, spacing, and okizeme since her true strength shines from there. Midler's 2C is the main tool that she uses to get a knockdown with. She can cancel it with 214+A and has enough hitstun to get away with it safely. If 2C successfully cause a knockdown, that leads to her oki. Jump B, 2A, 2C, and empty hop are the only tools she really needs to get her grabs in. You're constantly making guesses off of the opponent and you can't afford to be predictable, or else, Midler is going to potentially suffer. Tech Chasing Midler has a simple combo that leads to her tech chasing. Tech chasing is something I'm going to talk about a lot with Midler. Because that's one of her main source of getting damage, and she's one of the best, if not, THE best at doing it since she has many options for it. Jump B (you can crossup with this too), 2A, 5B xx 236+S should launch the opponent. Then, you can bully them with Jump C and make the correct reads. If the opponent just so happens to be in the corner, and they neutral tech off of 236+S, You can use a tandem and simply input 2C during tandem. You can launch them again and follow up with Jump C after. Or you can use 214+AA as an anti-air method. Midler can also tech chase after 214+A. Once again, 214+A is unblockable when the opponent is in the air, and with the right reads, you can really hurt them. Other Dinner Time is also a useful move, but the bad part is that you're relying on reads. If you make a bad read, you're toast. However, if you make a good read, then the opponent will take a lot of damage. Midler has a Stand Crash tandem combo where she can successfully combo into Dinner Time after 2B, but it must be timed right or it will miss. It only works on a few characters (Jotaro, DIO, Oldseph, and a couple of others). This combo was used by SQ in one of his matches. Use s.4B to build up meter, and start using combos with Stand On to get some damage without relying on meter. A good start to her Stand On combos is 2A, 2A or Jump. s.B. Midler also has a good guard cancel. Don't be afraid to use that when you're in a tough spot and decide not to pushblock. Midler also has a loop in this game, but the timing can be a bit strict. It's 663A, 5A, 5C xx 236+C, repeat. When doing this loop, try not to go above the tournament's limit when you're in a tournament. Other than that, go nuts. Midler's fast dash allows her to go for very hard to react to dash-in throw setups. Like other characters she can rapidly cancel her normally stiff dash with the Stand ON activate animation by pressing S during a stand off dash and then throwing. Also like other Active/Weapon stand characters, she can cover Stand ON throw attempts with an OS, by going for a throw with s.6AC: if your throw attempt fails, you get a s.5A rather s.6C. This is particularly useful for Midler, considering how rewarding her throw is, how quickly her dash covers ground, and how unsafe an s.6C is compared to the advantageous on block s.5A, even more so if you misspace and dash wrong. Midler has weird things going on with her jump. First of all, she is one of the few characters with 2 prejump frames: this means that you can completely avoid throws on wakeup by jumping because of the 3 universal throw invulnerability frames on wakeup. Just like most other characters you also have weird hurtbox placement in those frames preceding your jump, allowing you to avoid some attacks whose hitbox is really low to the ground. These things lead to some weird OSes where you can hold 7 on wakeup and avoid most if not all low-block only meaties your opponent can attempt and block the mids and overheads that can actually hit you, while also being fully throw invincible (this works in a similar way to how guard jumping does in SF3 Third Strike). Be warned that this is a matchup specific trick and doesn't allow you to avoid meaties altogether, and can easely be baited. On top of that, if she is in stand ON, she has a few i-frames on her landing animation, regardless of wether or not she hits a button. This means that you cannot punish a Midler doing bad jump-ins with pushblocking into an anti-air. As if it wasn't enough, she also is invincible till she hits the ground if she airblocks something, meaning you cannot, for example, force her to block an air-to-air, land first and hit her with a grounded attack. Aside from this being cheap in the way that it's hard to punish Midler for throwing out jumping normals willy-nilly, it also helps her out a lot against things like Polnareff's Shooting Star, and other risky situations like the ones described before that would be trouble for everyone else. Beware this invulnerability window is pretty small, so it does not mean you can land and mash for free: it just means you cannot be hit with a full grounded combo after a bad jump-in. Examples of these quirks in practice by SQ: https://twitter.com/jojohftfsq/status/1171006256124792833?s=20 Matchup Strategy Abdul Alessi Black Polnareff Chaka Devo DIO Hol Horse Hol & Boingo Iggy Joseph Jotaro Kakyoin Khan Mariah Midler New Kakyoin Petshop Polnareff Shadow Dio Rubber Soul Vanilla Ice Young Joseph Category:Characters